Un deseo Oscuro
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Después de la muerte de Kagome la historia sigue, ¿qué seguirá? Los planes de alguien están empezando a dar marcha y su deseo Oscuro hundirá a todos.
1. Prólogo

—g-gracias por am-marme... ¿A que es un sen-timiento lindo no?, estos últimos días lo he vuelto a sentir gracias a ti... Te lo agradezco mucho Sessh... Al menos me iré con un sentimiento... Con **un sentimiento entre la oscuridad** ¿no? —susurró la joven.

Ella mueve sus manos hacia su rostro y acaricia su mejilla.

—yo también te amo Sesshomaru y lo siento por hacerte esperar —al término de esas palabras se pudo divisar como sus manos brillaban levemente.

El joven se acerca a ella y besa sus labios, la joven sonrió entre el beso y se separan, sin más ella le entregó una gran sonrisa.

—adiós... Y... Te... Amo —la muchacha empieza a cerrar sus ojos, lo último que ven sus ojos son los de este joven.

La chica pierde su calidez y empieza a brillar, el joven la abrazo y oculto su rostro en su cabello. A simple vista no se veía pero el joven tenía dos lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Ese día era cinco de febrero en la era feudal, ese día una luz brillo en los cielos, llevando los rastros de la joven sacerdotisa.

El cuerpo de la joven desapareció entre luces y el joven quedó en solitario.

En otra parte del lugar se encontraba un hombre de cabellera rojiza riéndose de lo que veía.

—al fin la sacerdotisa murió —dijo éste, caminó hacia un sillón y tomo una capa.

Sus dientes afilados se notaron al sonreír y sin más se puso la capa oscura.

—empecemos con el cumplimiento de **Mi Deseo Oscuro.**

 ** _Qqqqqqqqqqqq_**

 **Y Aquí empezamos con la secuela de Un sentimiento entre la Oscuridad y Amando en Tu Oscuridad.** **Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto... Byebye** **MARIAANGELZ**


	2. Deseo 1: El hombre que no es hombre

**_Pov Narradora_**.

Ha pasado dos meses de ese tan triste día y los jóvenes se encontraban en la aldea, tratando de volver en sus vidas. Para muchos les era difícil al recordarla para otros no tanto pero podían sentir la tristeza de sus amigos.

Cada semana un youkai se acercaba a una pequeña tumba al lado del árbol sagrado, vigilando, esperando.

Pero este día él no había aparecido como siempre.

El joven se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo los pergaminos, una de estos le llamo la atención. Se trataba de un ataque hacia una aldea, un individuo había matado a algunos humanos, aunque no se sabía su objetivo. Estas clases de noticias aparecían últimamente y el youkai siempre lo relacionaba con el hombre que mató a la sacerdotisa.

Volvió a leer el pergamino y sin más empezó a dirigirse hacia la aldea atacada, pensando en buscar pistas de ese individuo.

Caminó por varios lugares pero no encontró nada que lo llevase hacia ese individuo, él se encontraba enojado consigo mismo ya que después de dos meses no había podido vengar la muerte de su amada.

Cansado se fue a visitar su tumba, aunque no estaba su cuerpo en ese lugar, su presencia siempre permanecía en ese árbol.

Al llegar se arrodilló, apoyando su peso en una rodilla.

—perdón Kagome, no pude encontrar nada... Pero voy a buscar a ese maldito y lo mataré —una brisa cálida rozó su rostro y él asintió.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la nada hasta que unos ruidos lo alertaron. Se levantó del lugar y se encontró con una persona extraña, ya que no tenía presencia alguna, su rostro se ocultaba gracias a la capa oscura que tenía.

—así que... ¿Te has vuelto loco después de su muerte? —murmuró este, rápidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre.

El youkai lo miro detenidamente y el recién llegado se sacó la capucha, mostrando una cabellera rojiza hasta los hombros acompañado por unos ojos verdes claros y una sonrisa con dientes puntiagudos.

—yo soy la persona que acabo con Kagome... Ella fue muy testaruda al resistirse a mis torturas mentales después de dejarla ciega y muda... —comentó este con un tono divertido.

El youkai apretó sus puños y su cuerpo empezó a perder el control, sus ojos empezaron a volverse rojo como la sangre y miró al individuo con sed de sangre.

Él se acercó a toda velocidad pero cuando clavo sus uñas en su estómago y lo traspaso, este empezó a reírse. El youkai no entendió hasta que vio como su piel se volvió negra y se desvaneció, miro hacia los lados y no lo encontró.

— **jajaja que idiota eres... Pero lo siento jaja... No moriría tan fácil sin antes completar mi objetivo...** —escuchó una voz en su mente.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—maldito desgraciado —susurró el demonio.

Sus sentidos se activaron y vio como atrás suyo se acercaba el híbrido junto con la pequeña Rin.

—hump...

—hola señor Sesshomaru —dijo la niña miro hacia atrás y vio la tumba, su mirada rápidamente se entristeció.

—¿qué haces aquí bastardo? —preguntó bruscamente el de orejas de perro.

—no te interesa...

—grrr —gruñó molesto —tu no tienes derecho de estar aquí maldito, por tu culpa Kagome murió —desde ese día el menor culpaba a su hermano por la muerte de su amiga.

El youkai lo ignoró y dio la vuelta para irse.

—Señor Sesshomaru —llamó alguien detrás suyo, paro en seco sin girar —¿viene a visitar a Kagome cierto? —él no hace ningún movimiento —tome —y se acercó a él, dejando en sus manos un collar —es el collar que le regalamos Shippo y yo a la señorita Kagome... Puede tenerlo si lo desea...

El joven miro la piedra y la apretó suavemente, asintió y siguió su sendero, sin mediar palabras con ninguno de los dos.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el parque de su castillo, mirando hacia la nada, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos vacíos.

—he escuchado rumores —había dicho esa voz —de que te enamoraste de una humana... ¿Es eso cierto hijo?

Este no hizo ningún movimiento ante las palabras de la mujer de cabello plateado.

—también escuche que esa inmunda mujer murió hace poco de una enfermedad —volvió a decir, el menor giro su cuerpo.

—no te atrevas a llamarla así... —dijo en tono cortante.

—¿cómo? ¿Inmunda Humana?, entonces los rumores son ciertos, caíste en los encantos de una humana, lo bueno de esto es que murió... —el joven miro con odio a su madre y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, no quería escuchar más de sus palabras ya que sabía que podría hacer algo imprudente— bueno no importa, pero... Me he enterado que alguien está matando humanos, pero en estos últimos días no solamente estos, sino que youkais ¿sabes algo?

—no me importa —contestó cortante.

La demonio sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar hacia su castillo.

—será mejor que dejes de pensar en esa humana o te mataran... —sin más la mujer dio vuelo y desapareció en los cielos.

El youkai apretó los dientes, ganas de cerrarle la boca le sobraban.

 ** _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

—últimamente se ha escuchado que una persona encapuchada mato a muchas personas ricas... —escuchó decir, el demonio se encontraba apoyado en un rama alta y se encontró con dos humanos que empezaron a hablar entre ellos —para muchas personas dicen que es bueno, ya que no mata a los niños o personas humildes... Ataca siempre a los feudales...

—también escuché que algunos demonios de gran poder están siendo asesinados... Escuché un rumor que las tierras del sur, el lord desapareció, no se sabe si esta muerto...

El peli-plata abrió sus ojos en par al escuchar eso.

— _¿el lord del sur muerto?_

—si yo también escuche algo así pero con el del Este... —volvió a escuchar.

 _—esto es malo... ¿Qué quiere ese maldito con lo que está haciendo? ¿por qué está matando a las personas de gran poder económico y demonios poderosos?_

Él se levantó de la rama y salió volando hacia su castillo.

 ** _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

La demonio de los cielos se encontraba en su pequeño trono con la mirada pérdida, se encontraba pensando en los demonios que desaparecieron y los humanos que fueron asesinados, masacrados.

 _—esto es muy extraño... Dos lores se encuentran desaparecidos, sus soldados masacrados... Humanos por igual... Menos los humildes como me he dado cuenta, esa persona no ataca a las personas pobres... Esto será una guerra... ¿Quién se atreverá a desafiarnos?_

—así que tu eres la madre del Lord de las tierras del Oeste y antigua mujer del gran Inu no Taisho —habló una voz femenina.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que dijo eso y se encontró con una persona con su cuerpo cubierto con una capa.

—¿quién eres? ¿Y cómo pudiste entrar aquí? —preguntó la mujer mayor.

La recién llegada dio una reverencia.

—soy Hoshi y vengo a avisarle de que pronto vendrá alguien y la matara como sucedió con el Lord del Este y el Lord del sur...

Irasue se sorprendió y se levantó de su sillón, se acercó a la joven y al no sentir su presencia, se acercó hasta estar frente suyo.

—muéstrame tu rostro...

 ** _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

Dos sombras se acercaban rápidamente hacia un castillo, al llegar se escondieron y vieron como los guardias se encontraban protegiendo las grandes puertas donde se encontraba su objetivo.

—Sadashi, será mejor que no me decepciones y mate a todos... Yo estaré esperando aquí, termina rápido —la persona a su lado le dijo, la otra solo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la gran puerta, rápidamente los youkai sacaron sus espadas.

—soy la gran Sadashi y mataré a todo ser que se me ha ordenado —dijo la mujer y empezó a reírse fuertemente.

Ella hizo aparecer una espada negra entre sus manos y se preparo para atacar.

—mueran seres inferiores... —murmuró la joven y corrió hacia los soldados que se preparaban para contraatacar.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto :3_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


End file.
